break_the_chestfandomcom-20200213-history
TimewornKaiju's Series
TimewornKaiju hosted the first, and original, series. He hosted seven parts before deciding to discontinue it. Description It was a normal day on the Geometry Dash forum, until a mysterious chest appeared! It drew attention from everywhere, with everyone's desire for the item inside it. But so much more resulted from that mere kick, and here is where the consequent events continue to unfold... Rules # Bureaucrats, admins and moderators have more advantage than a normal player. From the weakest to the strongest: Normal user, chat moderator, moderator, admin, bureaucrat. # NO DOUBLE POSTING. # Upgrading: You'll need a base weapon and a material in order to upgrade it into a more powerful weapon. # You can create 3 Lvl 1 starting weapons: 1 melee, 1 ranged, 1 magic. It can have any element. # If you spot an error in my posts, report it and I'll fix it (Make sure you read the entire post in order to spot all errors) # As requested by Hackey, he insisted that you take the time to state who you are attacking and what with, and which companions you are directing to attack which opponent. He said that if you would like to participate, do please involve yourself more thoroughly. # There are no more chests. Items can now only be looted from enemies. # Souls can be dropped from enemies. you can either absorb them to gain strength, give them to a companion or a player, or use them to make a Companion, or make a weapon using a Soul. Notable Players * Rrobertus02 ** Electro Fieryphone (Lvl 11) (Fire/Electric) (Can emits non-elemental or elemental Etzer screams) (Can stun enemies) ** Divine Launcher (Lvl 8) (Holy) (Can shoots either Holy Lasers or Holy Missiles) ** Infernal Flamethrower (Lvl 7) (Fire/Dark) ** Severus (Lvl 15) (Fire/Dark) (Can spook enemies) ** Fireaxe (Lvl 10) (Fire) ** Laser Shotgun (Lvl 17) ** Lightsaber (Lvl 21) ** Praetorian II's Core ** 1 Orb * IceKane ** Sanglacius (Lvl 11) (Ice/Dark/Tech) (Can spook enemies) ** Grando Tenebris (Lvl 10) (Ice/Electric/Dark) ** Blood Gun (Lvl 7) (Dark) ** Freeze Ray (Ice) (Lvl 10) (Can slow or freezes entities) (Requires charging for 1 turn) (Charged!) (Power doubled!) ** Waterfleeze (Ice/Fire/Water) (Lvl 21) ** Resurrector (Resurrect Player: 3/3) (Ressurect Companion: 2/2) ** Jack's Core (Robotic Fusions) ** 2 Life Potions ** Superdrill Piece B * Aeronox51 ** HacknetOS (Lvl 4) (Multihack) ** Factorem * Hackey5 ** Mjolnir (Lvl 15) (Electric/Ice/Holy) ** Lenny Cannon (Lvl 15) ** Antimatter Capsule ** Illumina (Lvl 15) (Fire/Ice/Dark) (Brainwash: 3/3) ** Antimatter Capsule: Used to upgrade a weapon into a Lvl 20 Sci-Fi themed weapon. ** 2 Life Potions. ** 2 Evolution Potions ** Resurrector (Resurrect Player: 3/3) (Ressurect Companion: 2/2) ** Infernoplex (Lvl 14) (Fire/Psychic) (Super-effective against Skeletons) ** Feral Flare (Lvl 13) (Fire/Ice/Fighting) ** Etherblaze (Lvl 12) (Fire/Ghost) (Sear) ** Eligius (Lvl 20) (Laser Carbine) (Can turn into a Lightsaber) * Elmfern (A Plant) ** Petrafolium Terebrius (Lvl 17) (Grass/Rock/Ground) (Calm: 4/4) (Multiarrow: 3/3) ** Aquavinea (Lvl 13) (Grass/Water) (Tranquility: 4/4) ** Mickey Cannon (Lvl 20) (Can change element) ** Kappastone: Used to upgrade a weapon to a Lvl 20 Weapon that can changes element. ** Limit Orb (Lvl 1) ** 4 Life Potions * Trinket9 ** Lightsaber (Electric) (Lvl 10) ** Ice Staff (Ice) (Lvl 10) ** Shuriken (Lvl 10) ** Lazarus (Lvl 15) (Fire/Dark) ** Superdrill Piece A ** Superdrill Piece C * XSlayer300 ** Gunblade (Lvl 5) ** Lightning Gloves (Lvl 5) (Electric) ** Meatball (Flail) (Lvl 7) (Dark) ** Seedshark (Lvl 5) (Grass) ** Demon Blaster (Lvl 2) (Dark/Fire) * Gastly Gaming ** Fire Sword (Lvl 5) (Fire) ** Thunderbow (Lvl 5) (Electric) ** Aqua Staff (Lvl 5) (Water) * TehBlastr X ** Psychic Sword (Lvl 10) (Psychic) ** Genesis Gun (Lvl 10) ** Psychic Staff (Lvl 10) (Psychic) Zones * The Overworld * The Crimson * The Corruption * Beach * Ocean * Tundra * Desert * Jungle * Dungeon Trivia * Despite the game being called "Break the Chest", chests no longer spawned after Thread 7. Items, from that point forward, had to be obtained from enemies. Category:TimewornKaiju's Series